1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system and an operating method of a memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result, use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers continues to increase rapidly. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more semiconductor memory devices also referred to as data storage devices. The data storage device may be used as the main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Semiconductor memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).